User blog:Trailblazer101/My Drawings
I have always been fond of drawing, and more recently, I have started drawing a lot more than I have in the past. In this blog post, I will be sharing all of the drawings that I have made using Pixlr Editor, and the history and influences behind them. I hope you all enjoy them! Trail Blazer This drawing is a fictional version of myself merged with the design of my custom character Trail Blazer from The LEGO Blazer Movie to form a fairly straightforward drawing, depicting Trail as he looks down upon the other users as they wait for his Summer 2018 Trail Blazer Studios L16 Expo panel, while he also readying his fire powers in case things get too out of hand before the panel begins. Guy in a Cap This drawing isn't anything special or important to me, as it was the first drawing I made using Pixlr Editor and was solely made out of complete boredom and fun. The cap design was influenced by the Pokemon Trainers' cap, while the hair design was influenced by Trail Blazer's. Lord Darkvolt This drawing is a dark sorcerer named Lord Darkvolt and was created for the first day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival drawing competition. I decided to use dark magic for the character because I thought it emulated his innocent-looking feel pretty well. Graves Textiles This drawing is a living magical spellbook called Graves Textiles that is menacing due to the dark magic that it possesses knowledge and info about, and was created for the second day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival drawing competition. I choose to draw a demonic book after reading the history of the spellbook the , and was also influenced by the Monster Book of Monsters from the . Zron: Galactic Warrior This drawing is an intergalactic space warrior robot named Zron: Galactic Warrior and uses his advanced tech, such as his sonar arm beam, a grapple hook hand, a laser eye, and heat thruster so he can perform different techniques and abilities. The panels on the right of his chest are used for like a disc input and other commands. The drawing was made for the third day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival drawing competition, and was influenced by Snacky from . Gusher This drawing is an artificially enhanced robotic fishbowl named Gusher which is a fairly innocent and friendly yet trigger happy mercenary who shoots water from his two arm cannons and can fly using his leg thrusters, and was created for the fourth day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival. I choose to draw my Water Skylander that I had made for my custom game Skylanders: Masters as the drawing, being the first time I drew the character on a computer. Cloud Man This drawing is based on the humanoid cloud character Cloud Man from the Trail Blazer Studios TV series Cloud Man. It is the same design that I used for the original comics that I made in my childhood and was created for the fifth day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival. I choose to draw Cloud Man as I had already gotten the design fresh in my head and always wanted to draw the character's design online and used the Festival's drawing challenge as an opportunity to do so. Techni-Tron This drawing is a tech wizard who has control of time named Techni-Tron. It is a ghostly robotic figure who uses dark magic to bend and manipulate time for his own will and was created for the sixth day of the LMMCU Anniversary Festival. The drawing was designed to be a creepy figure and literal "tech wizard" as I wanted to go crazy with that concept. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Posts Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Drawings Category:Art